Everybody has a Curse!
by HikaruHitachiin
Summary: Faye is a 17 year old girl who's family was all murderd when she was little...She has a curse and she lives by her self. Declaimer: I dont own the fruitsbasket characters but i own My own story and characters...
1. School

your name is also Faye and your 17. you are like a few months older then kyo, yuki, and lets say shigure and ayame are like hmm 20 about to be 21

U might end up with:

Kyo

Yuki

Shigure

Ayame

Well anyways that's the only thing im going to say right now so Bye..

"Everybody has a curse"

Chapter One:

"Beep…Beep…Beep…Beep…Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep"

No…Why? Why'd you have to go?

"Miss…. we can't have you in here…he's gone and there's nothing we can do for you."

"NO he cant….he promised he wouldn't leave me."

"We **NEED** you to leave."

You get up and walk out of the room and look threw the window to see the doctor covering "his" body. You cry more and walk outside the hospital and see it's raining. If feels like something inside you just died and will never come back.

You look around at the wet streets while walking in the rain. The weird thing is, it only started raining when he died.

You start walking home and as you do you pass a clothing store. Its for women and have many different variety of dresses.

You look at yourself in the reflection and look at your smeared makeup. You sigh and keep walking to you house. After a hour of slowly walking you find yourself in front of a house…well more like mansion, yours of course. You walk up to the door and unlock the door and walk in. You climb the stairs and open the nearest bedroom and plop down on the bed and drift off into a uneasy sleep.

NEXT DAY

"Everybody Dance Now!" you roll over and hit the snooze button on your alarm clock then fall back asleep.

20mins later

"IM a Barbie girl in a Barbie world" you look at your clock and see the time is 7:25 and your new school starts at 7:50. "Shit, im going to be late." You jump out of bed and throw on you old uniform and run down the stairs, grab your bag and jump in your car.

"Dang…dang" you race down the streets to your new school. You stop your car and lock it and run out to the office.

"Huff…I needhuff myhuffnewhuffschedule. Huff."

"Very well…. umm name?" the lady asks not even looking up.

"Oh ya sorry its Faye."

"Oh yes…that's right, well here you go." The lady gives you your schedule and locker number.

"Thanks " you say as you walk out of the office.

Hmm lets see 1.) Art 203 2.) Math 107 3.) PE 116 4.) English 209 5.) Science 227 6.) Singing 152…. Not bad.

You start looking for you locker…Hmm lets see locker 37 hmmm there's 35 so…. Ahh Hah!

Lets see 11,33,22 you locker opened and you put all the books away.

You grab your sketchbook and pencils.

You close and lock you locker. As your turning the corner and bump into someone and fall down. "Oh sorry miss…" a boy voice said. You look up and see a boy with gray hair and a girl with brown long hair behind him.

"uhh its ok I wasn't looking where I was going." You tell him getting up.

"Oh btw am Faye who are you guys?" "Oh am yuki sohma and this is tohru Honda." Yuki said smiling.

" Nice to meet you guys. Umm yuki can you help me find my classes?" great another fan girl... hmm that must been yuki's thoughts you think. "what classes do you have?" yuki asks taking your schedule."Oh well I believe I have uhh art first in room uhh 203?"

"Well what do you know I have that same class…the teachers nice you will like her…"  
"oh cool thanks for the help yuki, you're a life saver."

"Well am going to talk to miss Honda first ok?"

"Sure"

You watch yuki walk toward tohru who's standing off in the distance.

YUKI POV

Why didn't I transform? "Yuki, you didn't transform; she bumped into you and hugged you but u didn't transform." Tohru says cheerfully.

"I don't know….i will tell shigure later." He says walking back to you. "oh well lets get going…Tohru will you be ok?" Yuki asks tohru having a flash back of every time she ever got hurt.

"oh yes…Bye yuki…Bye Faye.."Tohru yells waving her arms like a fool.

YOUR POV

hmm I wonder what's taking them? "oh well lets get going….tohur will you be ok?" You hear yuki ask her worriedly. (Is that even a word?)

"oh yes….Bye yuki….Bye Faye" tohru says waving her arms like a fool.

"Is she always so happy like that?" you ask yuki walking side by side.

"Yes she is…you see she was always like that especially after her mom died." Yuk states

Hmm almost as cheerful as boton.

"Oh poor girl losing a family member at this age…while still in high school…all my family got murdered when I was six."

You tell him.

Shit why did I tell him that? "WHAT! When you were six? Whom do you live with?" Yuki asks.

"oh its no biggy I live with my pets and my WHOLE family's dead…relatives too." "You cant live by your self…I mean don't you get lonely?" yuki ask…

You look into his gray tired eyes and then a memory flashes before your eyes. It was of yuki when he was 6 locked up in a dark room with no exit. Then memories of when he was with tohru flash before your eyes. But what you find odd is a gray little rat that tohru was apolloging to. Then she backs up into the orange haired boy resulting in him turning into an orange cat.

"Faye! Faye" yuki screams

you blink and see your in yukis arms sitting on the ground.

"yuki…im fine we can go to class now" you tell him.

"ok lets get going"

You guys go down the hall to room 203 for art.

"Hey if ur ever lonely u can call me…"yuki passes you a piece of paper with his number.

1(951) 732- 4792….Hmm first day of school and already have a guys number….weird..

you walk into class and start talking to the teacher.


	2. Marik?

**Chapter 2**

**School...And MARIK? **

**-? POV-**

**You watch yuki walking with a new girl who has long blondish orange hair and a totally different uniform.**

**You watch as yuki flirts with her.**

'**What's that Rat doing?' you think as you watch him give his number to her. 'Hissssss That damn rats giving her his phone number… Two can play at this game…Wait…. I don't like her…do I?' You get up and walk towards her. "Ahem… 'Think…think….' Can you move…. your in my way." ? Says…**

**Your POV**

"**Yes you can sit where ever you want…miss." "Its Faye…. just Faye.." "Well Faye go and sit where ever you want." "Thanks " You say to the teacher.**

"**Ahem…can you move you're in my way…" A voice says behind you. You turn around to see a boy with orange hair and reddish eyes looking down at you.**

"**Oh im sorry…. im Faye and you are?" You ask.**

"**Oh ya well im kyo sohma…." Kyo says.**

"**Umm are you related to yuki sohma by any chance?"**

"**Ya that damn rat is my cousin."**

**You watch, as kyo get ready to punch someone…**

"**Kyo…. -grabs his hand- You don't like your cousin….do you?" You question as you look into his eyes.**

"**Well no I don't… I don't need them." Kyo says.**

"**Well I would love to have family. Any kind of family.. All my family is dead… and have been for 12 years almost 13…" you tell him tears coming to your eyes.**

"**Oh hey…im sorry…don't cry" Kyo says.**

'**Shit yuki didn't make her cry…he's going to make me live threw this' Kyo thinks looking at you.**

"**Ok im fine…. can I sit by you?"**

"**Umm sure" he says with a smirk. You go and sit down and wait for class to start.**

**-FF end of school day- **

"**YES! I thought I would be there all day." You say looking at kyo.**

"**Heh I never really liked school" Kyo says while yawning.**

"**Me too…. Ooo do you know where I can get a cute dress from?"**

"**Uhh my cousin has a shop but those are very revealing."**

"**Oh I don't care…just to look around and stuff.."**

"**Well it's a small shop..Uhh lots of dresses and a sliver haired guy named Ayame sohma is my cousin." Kyo says.**

"**Oh ok see you later" You wink at him and run to your car.**

**You drive down the street trying to find an adoption center.**

**As your driving you see a little girl in rags beening picked on. You stop the car and get out and run over to her. **

"**Leave her alone" You yell at the guys.**

"**Well well well a girl wants to pick a fight with me" marik says to his rare hunters.**

"**Bring it" You yell at him. You drop kick him then run towards him and punch him in the face.**

**He starts backing up while you get up and ram your knee into his stomach.**

"**MARIK!" The rare hunters run to marik and then run away with their master.**

"**little girl where are you?" You ask. You hear a whimper and turn around. "hey whats your name? Im faye " You tell her.**

"**Uhhh"**

"**don't worry I wont hurt you…where is your family?"**

"**I don't have a family..they left me because I have cat ears and tail."**

"**You do?"**

"**Ahh please don't hurt me TT"**

"**I wont…but can I see?"**

**The little girl stands up and then you see her black cat ears and tail.**

"**YOUR SOOO KAWAII" You tell her picking her up and hugging her.**

"**Uhh thanks?" She says.**

"**so whats your name?"**

"**I don't have one."**

"**Hmm how about neko?"**

"**Neko? Ook! Well thanks faye but I need to go."**

"**No….i wanna keep you. You can be like my little sister/daughter. "**

"**Uhhh"**

"**And we will start by buying you some clothes."**

**You pick her up and take her to the car. You start the car and drive down the road til you get to the store kyo was talking about.**

**You get out of the car after getting to the store. Neko also gets out after you and runs and grabs your hand.**

**You lock the car and walk towards the store.**


	3. Love

Chapter 3

"Come on neko lets see if he has anything for you, if not we will get you clothes somewhere else."

"Oook " Neko says giggling.

You walk in the store with neko and when you walk in you see a sliver haired man walking towards you.

"Ooo Customers!" The man says looking over at you and neko.

"Uhh I was wondering if you had any dresses that might fit neko?" You ask him hopefully.

"Uhh No not really…But for you I can make some and have them ready for you to pick up tomorrow or even sometime today." He says looking at you.

"Oh ok well im going to go look around at your dresses…"

"Sure be my guest…. and my names Ayame Sohma." Ayame states.

"Oh Kyo's and Yuki's cousin."

"Oh yuki-kun is my little brother!"

"Really?"

"Ya! But he doesn't really like me."

"Oh well I would love to have a family but that's just coming from someone who only has this cute little girl right here"

"Well hopefully yuki and I can become better brothers to each other."

"Oh ya…I'm rude for not telling you my name…Its Faye!"

Ayames Pov

You're sitting in your store waiting for customers.

You then see two girls. One who is a teenager and one who looks like she could ether be her daughter or sister.

You see them walk towards your shop and then walk in. You start walking towards them. "Ooo customers!"

You exclaim when you're close enough to see them.

"Uhh I was wondering if you had any dresses that might fit neko?" The beautiful high school girl asks.

"Uhh No not really…But for you I can make some and have them ready for you to pick up tomorrow or even sometime today." You tell her.

"Oh ok well im going to go look around at your dresses…"

"Sure be my guest…. and my names Ayame Sohma." You tell her.

"Oh Kyo's and Yuki's cousin."

"Oh yuki-kun is my little brother!"

"Really?"

"Ya! But he doesn't really like me."

"Oh well I would love to have a family but that's just coming from someone who only has this cute little girl right here"

"Well hopefully yuki and I can become better brothers to each other." You tell her, kind of sad.

"Oh ya…I'm rude for not telling you my name…Its Faye!" She tells you.

(Later)

"Faye then left after that…Shigure I think I found my soul mate…and that little girl was also so cute I wouldn't mind beening her father or even Fayes husband." You tell him while sowing the hem of the dresses you were making for Faye and neko.

"Hahaha somebody's been bit by the love bug." Shigure starts singing "Ayame and Faye sitting in a tree…. K.I.S.S.I.N.G---"

"WHAT!" Kyo yells. "Did you say Ayame and Faye?" yuki asks walking in the room.

You look up to see a really pissed off kyo and confused yuki standing behind you. "Well you see a high school girl named Faye went to ayame's store and now he's in love with her…" Shigure shouts out to the two kids.

"Uggh don't even think of touching her ever!" Yuki yells

"Yuki move out of the way I need to beat the crap out of ayame…. if I knew he would fall in love with her I would never told her to come to his shop for dresses." Kyo yells breaking from behind yuki to bash ayames head into the ground.

"What! You're the reason all this happened?" Yuki yells at kyo and punches him in the face.

+ RING…RING…RING…RING…RING…+

Yuki stops hitting kyo to run to the phone and picks it up.

"Hello?"


End file.
